like_father_like_daughterfandomcom-20200213-history
Comics
Like Father, Like Daughter Like Father, Like Daughter is an American comic book series that introduced Invulnerable, the newest superhero in comics. The book is published by Short Fuse Media LLC. It's an ongoing series that launched via the crowd funding site Kickstarter with the first issue hitting online retailers and comic book shops in March 2015. Publication Creation and conception The story of Like Father, Like Daughter began as a class assignment for the then college sophomore student Kathryn Calamia who wrote it as a 90-page screenplay. Publication After discussing it with her family Calamia decided to adapt her screenplay into a comic book. She had a story but no artist so she made a video on her YouTube channel looking for an artist which gained the attention of Short Fuse Media LLC. Once the two had teamed up it was full steam ahead as they charted new territory for both parties. They took to crowd funding site [https://kickstarter.com/ Kickstarter] to fund the project. Utilizing social media and Calamia's presence on YouTube the project was successfully funded, and [https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/shortfusemedia/like-father-like-daughter-1-comic-book '''Like Father, Like Daughter #1']'' made its way to online retailers and comic book shops. The young creator who is known for her reporting at comic conventions, brought her 1st issue to Special Edition New York Comic-Con 2015 where she became an exhibitor selling her comic book and related merchandise. On September 5, 2015 the Kickstarter for [https://kickstarter.com/projects/shortfusemedia/like-father-like-daughter-2-comic-book '''Like Father, Like Daughter #2']'' launched. Comics So far there has been three one-page one-shots and an ongoing series. The three one-page one-shots were originally available online and collected in a mini comic. The ongoing has the first issued released and the second issue set to hit online retailers in November 2015. Ongoing Series Like Father, Like Daughter is about a teenage girl whose father left her at a young age to become a full time superhero. She has to deal with seeing her father everywhere and the world loving him while she views him in his true colors as a man who abandoned his true responsibilities. Like Father, Like Daughter #1 Like Father, Like Daughter 1 finds 'Casey Ryder, a 16 year old girl whose world begins to crumble as she learns that she has inherited the super powers of the man that she hates the most…..her father, Invulnerable. '''''Like Father, Like Daughter #2 In Like Father, Like Daughter 2 you learn more about Casey's powers and find out if 'Wes Kelly, the Walking Superhero Wikipedia, discovers that Casey is the daughter of Invulnerable. Companion Comics Like Father, Like Daughter Ryder Family One-Shot To help promote the first [https://www.kickstarter.com/ Kickstarter] a series of character one-shots were released online. Each one-shot was released as a single page print that told us a little about each member of the Ryder Family. The three pages were originally posted online on the Official Like Father, Like Daughter Website 'They were then collected in the 'Like Father, Like Daughter Ryder Family One-Shot companion comic as a mini comic and included in the backer rewards for the Like Father, Like Daughter #1 Kickstarter packed as in insert to the DVD which contained additional art, a thank you video and more features.For backing the project at the right tier Vincent Calamia and Jordan "Scotty Showman" Lawrence are credited as Special Executive Producers of the comic. The mini comic was made available at Special Edition New York Comic-Con 2015 as well as on the official Like Father, Like Daughter website. Crossovers While Like Father, Like Daughter is new comic, the main character Invulnerable is set to appear in a cross-indie-company-crossover. Heroes Ignited 'Heroes: Ignited is the cross-indie-company-crossover that will be published by Short Fuse Media LLC where Invulnerable will be teamed with Nightwasp and The [http://volcomic.com/ Voluntaryists]. Category:Comics